Brofinger
"'Brofinger'" is the 23rd episode of the first season of ''Stoked, and the 23rd overall. Summary Reef and Fin compete to get the attention of an energy drink sponsor. Broseph is tested, and Emma goes on a date with the human fart machine Ripper. Plot Ripper and Lance are seen in the women's washroom stalls, pulling a prank on Mrs. Marvin by continually asking for toilet paper (while both put on falsetto voices to pretend to be women) so she has none at all. Emma and Lo are then seen near the Lobbyquarium, where Emma says after both Ty and Johnny, she is taking a break from boys, which Lo agrees with. Ripper and Lance come in with all the toilet paper, planning to pull a prank with it. Emma and Lo both agree the two are sick. Broseph, Reef, and Fin are then seen on the beach getting ready to surf when they find out Tuna McGillis is the new Tide's Up energy drink spokesperson. Reef is jealous because Tuna gets both girls and awesome surf gear. Both he and Fin want a chance at it, but Broseph refuses to surf for money. Emma is seen heading to the Office when Ripper and Lance literally bump into her as they run by her on their way there. Emma gets a scraped knee, and Ripper helps her with it, and they have a brief moment. Tuna is then seen surfing while a production crew is filming him, but Reef and Fin surf next to him and put an actual tuna in his swim trunks. Tuna then wipes out, loses his trunks and gets hit in the groin with a drink can. Back at the Office, Ripper and Emma are seen getting out of the water after Ripper had taught her a cutback, and it took a while. Ripper compliments Emma on her surfing skills, especially for a new surfer. Ripper then asks Emma out when she first explains about her break, but eventually agrees to go out with him. The energy drink sponsors come around and announce they need a new surf spokesperson and will be having a competition for it, with the best surfer to get the job. Both Reef and Fin agree to play fair in the surf off and no dirty tricks. However, the next morning they both find out that Reef had set Fin's alarm clock wrong and Fin had glued Reef's door shut. When Fin is about to show her moves and Reef gets out of his room, he sets the Marvin twins to use mirrors to reflect the sun into her eyes. Fin gets back at him by using a muscle relaxant cream on Reef instead of sun bronzer. Both blow each other's chance of surfing for Tide's Up, but the company still needs a surfer. The sponsor sees Broseph surfing out on the waves, and wants him to be the spokesperson. Knowing Broseph won't do it, Reef and Fin make a deal with the sponsor and they secretly get Broseph to sponsor the product but they get all the swag. The sponsor agrees and now Reef and Fin must turn Broseph into an unwitting spokesperson. They keep recording Broseph doing certain stuff to show him promoting the drink without him knowing and it works for a while. Emma is all set for her date with Ripper, but the two get an unexpected visitor, No Pants Lance. With Lance along the date doesn't go well. Ripper and Emma agree that the next date should just be them. When Lance is told about the plan, he is a bit hurt and now has no one to do his weird stunts with. While on the dates with Ripper, Emma notices that Lance and Ripper are a bit sad by not getting quality time with each other. When Broseph has to sign autographs, Fin and Reef tell him it's a petition signing at the beach so he can support many causes. Emma finally decides that she and Ripper should just be friends so that he and Lance can be with each other and hang out. When Reef and Fin get the Tide's Up swag, Broseph finds out about the sponsorship by seeing his head on a blimp. Broseph refuses to be sold out to the man and says no before the commercial goes national. The gear is packed up and Broseph sells all his other Tide's Up stuff in the girls room to the nonexistent charity causes. Appearances *Broseph *Reef *Fin *Lo *Emma *Johnny *Ripper *Lance *Tuna McGillis *Mrs. Marvin *Bummer (does not speak) *Tropical Tan Models *Mark Marvin *Todd Marvin *Mr. Marvin *Snack Shack (cameo, does not speak) *The Kahuna (cameo) Quotes Emma: What are you doing with all that toilet paper? Ripper: I'm gonna wet it, stick it to the ceiling, and wait for it to fall on someone. Lo: You're a doofus. Lance: I'm gonna use mine to—you know. (shakes his rear end) Emma: Ew! Ugh, gross! (Lance and Ripper leave laughing.) Those guys are so gross! Lo: No argument here, sister. Sponsor: What's up, tide's up! Tuna: (after losing his swim trunks) Wha—wha—what's up, tide's up! (The Tide's Up sponsor drops her soda can-firing gun as she gapes. Upon impacting the ground, the gun fires a can that hits Tuna in the groin.) Lo: Ew! You're going out with Ripper? Emma: (laughs) I swear, when he's not with No Pants, he's really sweet. Reef: Help! Someone! Anyone! What is happening? Hello?! (tries to open his glued-shut door) Fin: Aah! It's 10:30! How'd I sleep in? Reef: Ha! I changed your alarm! You are going to be late! Fin: Yeah, well I glued your door shut last night, so you are going to be later! Reef: That is so not fair and when I get out— (The door slams on him.) Ow! Ripper: Hope we didn't keep you waiting. Emma: We? Ripper: Yeah. Lance had no plans and I felt kinda bad leaving him alone, so— Emma: (hesitantly) Oh, um, yeah sure. It—it's cool. Lance: You got a hankie? My left nostril is cramped, see? Ripper: Strewth, mate! That is stuffed! Reef: Dibs on the scooter! Stamped it! Locked it! No erasies! Fin: Cool, 'cause I call dibs on the SUV! Reef: THERE'S AN SUV?! Moviegoers: Shh! Reef: SHUSH YOURSELF! THERE'S AN SUV! (The moviegoers throw food at Reef.) Fin: Hey Broseph! You heading down to the beach for Support All the Great Causes in One Day—Day? Broseph: Never heard of it. Reef: Oh, it's a great cause. Fin: Yeah, it's all the great causes. We just signed our names on hundreds of petitions. Save the rain forest, recycling, you name it. Broseph: Wow, what a great idea! Reef: It was mine! (Fin glares at him, shocked.) Uh, my idea to tell you about it, that is. (Fin glares at him, enraged.) Uh, come on. Fin: A petition for tree-planting. Reef: No-feather pillows. Fin: Mice are people, too. Reef: More teachers for the Amazon rhino. Broseph: (confused) I didn't even know rhinos went to school. Fin: Oh yeah. Everyone has the right to an education. (laughs sheepishly) Broseph: Dudes, am I—sponsored? Reef/Fin: (simultaneously) It was his/her idea! (They glare at each other.) Reef: No SUV, no scooter, no world tour! Lo: Can't believe Broseph said no. Johnny: What about all that swag that was in your room? Fin: Broseph gave it all away to the causes from Support All the Great Causes in One Day—Day. TV Announcer: And here's one for the "What Were They Thinking" files. An anonymous donor gave a dozen surfboards to a group of rhinos. (The four groms groan.) Trivia *The title is a reference to the movie Bowfinger. *Stoked Radio: **"Average Girl" by Morgan Mayer **"You and I" by Anarbor *The muscle relaxant used by Fin on Reef is similar to a scene in 6teen's "Clonesy" where Jen's Raging Heat cream is used by Jude--accoriding to Jen, Raging Heat is highly concentrated, and should only be used in small doses, as using a dose any larger than a dime causes extreme inability to keep muscles tense. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos